A Wrestler and The Intern
by cmpunkbae18
Summary: This fan fiction is based on a meeting between a successful wrestler at the WWE and the new intern. The main character is Rebecca Livingstone. She is 21 and has just graduated from Yale. She is very innocent, petite and hasn't had much luck with relationships. However a chance meeting with CM PUNK aka Phil Brooks has emotions and chemistry flying all over the place.
1. Chapter 1 - The Intern

Sexy Bastard – The Wrestler and the Intern

This fan fiction is based on a meeting between a successful wrestler at the WWE and the new intern. The main character is Rebecca Livingstone. She is 21 and has just graduated from Yale. She is very innocent, petite and hasn't had much luck with relationships. However a chance meeting with CM PUNK aka Phil Brooks has emotions and chemistry flying all over the place. CM PUNK is a wrestler as well as a ladies man who normally has everything handed to him on a plate, he is a loner and drop dead gorgeous. Will he take advantage of Rebecca or Is there more than meets the eye?

Chapter 1 – The Intern

Today was the day Rebecca Livingstone was making a new career change in her life. After just turning 21 she has just successfully completed a marketing degree and was chosen for a new internship at WWE. She was really looking forward to it because after many yyears of studying it was time for her to sink her teeth into a successful well paid job and to be able to do the job she always dreamed of. Rebecca was very petite about 5'3 in height and very slim but toned. She has dark brown long straight hair and piercing sea blue eyes that stood out like no other. She had flawless olive skin, many girls envied Rebecca because of her natural beauty but she never really though much of herself considering she was a bit of a nerd at school who didn't get much attention off men. That was until she met her sweetheart Dave at college, they dated for 3 years and were going to move in with each other after college until she found him fucking her best friend, well ex best friend Lacey. This caused Rebecca's trust in men to falter and she didn't think she could be with anyone else anytime soon.

Rebecca

As I glanced over at my alarm I realise it was time to get up for my first day at my new job. I was trembling with nerves that I felt like I was going to vomit any minute. As I stepped out of my warm comfy bed I headed towards the shower. I removed my green day t shirt I had slept in and threw it in the washing basket. I then stood under the sower and let the hot water engulf me as I thought about how my day was going to go. Oh this felt good but I couldn't stay here all day even if I wanted to. I quickly washed my hair and my body to make sure I was refreshed and ready the start my day. I had decided to wear my hair in a loose bun to look more professional and I also decided to wear a black pencil skirt to define my curves. I also added a white fitted blouse so I didn't look frumpy. I looked in the mirror and didn't even recognise myself I looked professional and I felt confident that today was going to be my day..Well I hoped.

After breakfast I left my apartment and got into my car I made sure I had the address of the place and was on my way. After about 15 minutes I arrived at my destination. As I got out of my car I straightened myself to make sure I looked presentable and started to walk towards the moving doors. The nerves in my stomach were getting worse as I approached the lift to take me to the top floor where I would be meeting my new boss Paul Levesque also known as Triple H. Come on Rebecca you can do this I thought to myself, it wasn't because I was starting a new job as such my best friend Eve was a diva in the company and she told me that Paul could be a bit of a hard ass and very hard to initiate conversation with but I would not let that ruin my day I was going to be as polite as possible even If it killed me. The lift had arrived at the floor I had to meet Paul at and I made my way over to the receptionist, she was a pretty girl about 5'6, long blonde bleach Barbie hair and massive breasts which were practically popping out of her blouse. My bee stings couldn't compete with that I giggled to myself

"Hello Miss Livingstone, pleased to meet you I am Laurel Smith. I am Mr Levesque personal assistant." She shook my hand to greet me "If I could ask you to take a seat just over there while Mr Levesque takes care of a personal matter. He shall be right with you" she smiled apologetically

"Nice to meet you Lauren, But please call me Rebecca" I smiled sincerely "That will not be a problem, thank you for your help" I then walked towards the chair next to the reception and sat down and took out my iPhone. I had a text off my mother and of course Eve.

Eve – Hey baby g, hope your first day goes well, text me when you are on your lunch and we can meet for dinner. Love you x

I thought I would reply to her as I was waiting.

Rebecca – Hey, thanks babe will call you on my lunch just waiting for big boss man, meet you in catering later? And maybe a few drinks tonight?x

As I put my phone away I noticed a tall figure standing in front of me scorning at me. It was Paul and he did not look happy. It wasn't until I caught eye contact with him that I noticed his empty and angry hazel eyes. Before I could say anything he suddenly spoke.

"So you must be Rebecca?, Not making a very good impression with your phone are you" he tried to look serious but let out a little smirk. " I'm Paul Levesque, COO of WWE. Shall we get you started?" he put out his hand and I kindly took it.

"Yes Mr Levesque that would be good" I replied as he lead me into his office"

The first few hours starting my job dragged, I had to get used to all the duties I would be carrying out day to day and also if Paul needed any of the superstars I had to go fetch them. That part I was not looking forward to. Paul wasn't as bad as I thought however sure he was a bit blunt but once I was settled he was pretty genuine. Why the fuck did Eve make me think otherwise.

"Mr Levesque would it be okay if I take my lunch now?" I asked politely

He turned to me coldly and replied "Yes I told you it was at 12 Rebecca there is no need to ask" he smiled gently.

"Thank you Sir" I replied as I gathered my things to walk out the oak doors

"Oh and Rebecca, make sure you are back on time I do not like my patience to be tested and I certainly do not like to be kept waiting" he smiled sarcastically

"Yes Sir I will be don't worry" I replied

As I walked down to catering I felt my phone start to buzz. It was Eve she text me telling me where she was and I eagerly walked to find her. As I walked in I saw her sat at a table with her boyfriend John Cena, her and John had been dating for a while and they made a good couple. John was really good looking but just not my type I found him too muscly for my liking and it made me think he wouldn't be very well endowed down below if you get my drift? Not that Eve ever complained so it mustn't be true.

"Hello my new working girl! How was your first few hours?" Eve exclaimed as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey Girl, They have dragged although Paul isn't as bad as you said he would be" I laughed and turned my attention to John "Hey John, You doing okay?" He also pulled me in for a hug

"Hey Becks, long time no see, things are good what about you? Feeling worn out with Hunter yet" he chuckled

"No it isn't too bad, just not used to it I guess" I smiled

"Me and John were talking and we were wondering if you wanted to come out with us tonight? John's friend Phil is coming so we thought we could introduce you two?" Eve asked

I groaned "Oh Eve, why do you always have to set me up with this shit"

I hated when she did this she always tries to set me up and when she did they were always absolutely assholes who would rather talk about themselves and how big their package was.

"Babe it will be fun, I think you need some male attention after that bastard Dave." She gritted her teeth at the mention of his name.

Shock she was referring to Dave my ex boyfriend who I was going to move in with till I found him in bed with my best friend who he had been fucking for 5 months apparently I didn't satisfy his needs enough even though he only used to last 3 minutes.

"Okay fine" I shrugged "You owe me for this and if he is a dick like the rest then I am not doing this again"

"Of course girl. So I will see you at 7?" she pleaded

"Yeah you will." I checked the time "Well you guys I better get back to Paul I don't want to piss him off on the first day, laters" I waved goodbye to John and Eve and went back to work for the rest of the day

Phil

As I entered the gorilla position after my match with Daniel Bryan I walked over to catering to get a bottle of water where I saw my good friend John and his girlfriend Eve.

"Hey man over here" John waved as I collected my bottle of water and made my way over to them

"What a match that was Punky, You did me proud" Eve smiled cheerfully. Eve was a nice girl, not the bitch that she portrays on the show. She was really down to earth in real life and such a laugh. I really thought her and John were a good couple.

"Thanks Eve, you've got a match with Aj Lee tonight haven't you?" I asked

"Yeah I do, I cant wait for it to be honest maybe I can show my potential of how I deserve a title match I guess" she shrugged

"So man are you still coming with us tonight? Eve is bringing a friend so you don't feel like you are third wheeling" John looked at me as he asked

"Oh I wouldn't mind third wheeling instead of going on a date, but sure I will be there" I replied "As long as she isn't a douchebag I'm cool"

"Oi she's my best friend, and I happen to think you and her will get along well" Eve snapped.

"Ok ok I was just joking Eve, Don't get your knickers in a twist, You need to get laid" I joked

"Says you Mr Straight edge but you've slept with most of the diva division" she chuckled

"Well you know try before you buy" I replied

"I better go get ready for my match my honeys, look after my man while I gone please Phil" she asked

"Of course I will" I replied sarcastically

Eve kissed John goodbye on the lips and then headed for the Diva lockeroom.

"So what's this chick like?" I asked intrigued to find out who I would be spending my evening with

"She's cool, she's called Rebecca and she's pretty cute" John replied "If I wasn't with Eve I would totally hit that if you know what I'm saying" he winked at me

"You know me I don't do one night stands" I sighed

"She isn't one night stand material Phil, I'm just saying she has a lot of potential" he scolded

Me and John chatted for another half hour and watched Eve in action with AJ before it was time for the main event. John was in the main event tonight against Sheamus the ginger bastard. Im kidding like Sheamus he worked his ass off to get here and left his family to fulfil his dreams I respected that and the kid has done well. I just wish sometimes I could be on the main event card more than I am right now. I mean after that stupid storyline with Daniel Bryan and AJ I thought I was being taken for a mug. Whatever I made some good friends while doing it I guess. Me and AJ are pretty close but I think she has more feelings for me then I would hope. She's a great girl just not for me.

As I headed towards the gym for a workout before this stupid date I wondered if it would be worth it all, I mean I'm not known for having successful relationships within WWE am I.


	2. Chapter 2 - Date Night

Chapter 2 – Date night

Rebecca

As I dried my hair after a relaxing bath I began to think. So tonight I was being made to go on a date with Eve, her boyfriend John and this guy Phil. I hadn't been told much about other than he was a popular wrestler called CM PUNK who was very opinionated and didn't give a fuck what anybody thought. I liked that quality in people to be honest I need to be more like that. I decided to let my dark brown hair hang in loose curls and made sure I wore minimal makeup as less is more, I also decided to finish with some red lipstick. I didn't know whether to go casual or what not but I decided to wear a pair of tartan jeans and a black off the shoulder top with long sleeves. I sprayed myself with Paco Rabanne Lady Million, I looked good to be honest the best I had looked in years I couldn't even recognise myself. I put on my black heels and waited for my cab to come I was now very nervous.

A I stepped out of the cab and walked into the bar called Jimmys I was greeted immediately by Eve throwing her arms around me and telling me how beautiful I looked. I loved her she always told me if I looked good or like shit that's what friends are for I guess. After Eve was finished bear hugging me, John made his way over to say hello by kissing my cheek and saying how glad he was I could make it. John looked very attractive tonight to be honest, he was wearing a white shirt which clung to his muscles and light blue denim jeans. He always towered over me though with him being 6'3 and me only being little. After I pulled out of Johns grasp I immedietly caught the attention of his friend Phil and wow he was gorgeous. He was very toned and covered in tattoo's, I loved that in man. He had his brown hair slicked back and his emerald green eyes pierced mine as our gaze lingered, I couldn't help but notice he had his lip pierced too I wasn't normally into men with piercings but fuck that looked hot.

"Hello, you must be Rebecca" he smiled cheekily and kissed my hand, what a gentlemen.

"Hello, Yes I am, you must be CM PUNK?" I smiled

"Call me Phil" he chuckled

"It lovely to meet you anyways..Phil" I blushed as his lips left my hand.

"So how are you? Long day?" he asked

"Im good thanks and yeah very long day" I exclaimed "I just started my new job as an intern today with WWE and Im working for Mr Levesque"

"Oh Paul" he chuckled "He's an ass don't get too worked up over him he means well"

"Yeah I found him to be quite cold towards me I really like his wife Stephanie though" I replied

"Yeah she's alright for a McMahon" he shrugged "You're looking very beautiful tonight if I may say so Rebecca"

I blushed when he said that and replied "Well thank you Phil, You don't scrub of too bad yourself" He winked at me and I instantly felt my stomach drop, wow what a perfect face he has and he's so genuine too.

After a while of getting to know Phil and enjoying his company we had a few more drinks and that's when the music started and Iggy Azalea – Work was blasting through the speakers. Eve started doing her famous twerking and that's when I knew she was in Brie Mode like on total divas. As her and John were dancing away Eve – Tambourine came on and that's when Phil turned to me and asked me if I wanted to dance and I accepted. As we made our way to the dancefloor Eve and John were wolf whistling which made Phil and I blush. We started off dancing slow and dancing silly and then when the chorus kicked in Phil came behind me and put his arms around my waist and in tune with the music started to grind against my bottom half. After we got in a rhythm I then started to sway my hips from side to side gently pushing myself against him. I could tell her like that as he gasped when I did it and grinded against me harder. I then turned to face him and we danced closer together never taking our gaze away from each other, he was coming closing to my face as our lips were inches apart. I wanted this I really did. As our lips gently pressed together I could feel the cold metal of his lip piercing and it felt good , his hand moved from my hip to the back of my head to let our kiss linger. I then opened my mouth ever o slowly so his tongue could enter my mouth and it was the best kiss I have had in a long time. As we pulled apart we both smiled at each other

"That was amazing" he whispered in my ear as I felt his warm breath making me shiver with excitement and his gaze never leaving mine "Can I see you again? Just me and you"

"I agree, and of course you can" I giggled as I turned to John and Eve who were practically dry humping in the middle of the bar

"Yeah cool, how about I take you home? I've been drinking Pepsi all night" he shrugged

"Sure that would be nice" I nodded "Let me just get my bag and coat"

Eve had now let go of John and was now coming towards me screaming how much she loved me and how I was her best friend in the whole world. Typical drunk I thought to myself. Me and Phil said goodbye to Eve and John and headed to his car. He was such a gentleman letting me in before himself it pulled at my heart strings. Before long he was outside my apartment and walking me to my front door.

"Well I guess this is goodnight" he said "I wasn't expecting it but I had a really nice time with you Rebecca. Would you like to go out for dinner on Friday if you are free?" he twitched nervously waiting for my answer

"Friday sounds good, how about you pick me up at 8?" I smirked

"It's a date" he blushed as he began to lower himself to my lips and the next minute we were in a passionate embrace, our tongues colliding and deepening the kiss. I just wanted him right then and there until Phil pulled away.

"I better leave before we do something we regret" he sighed as he began to walk away "Goodnight Rebecca"

"Phil wait" I shouted "Here it's my number you might need it in case you want to call me" I winked at him as I walked away and shut the door. That was the best date I have had in a while.

I removed my makeup and got into my pajamas as I thought about how well the date went and how I wanted to see him again until my phone buzzed. I smiled as I glanced down at the number It was Phil

Phil – Thank you again for a wonderful night beautiful, cant wait to see you Friday. Sweet dreams x

I smiled and blushed to myself as I replied.

Rebecca – Thank you to you too, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Goodnight xx

Phil (MATURE CONTENT)

_She walked over to me in red satin underwear as I lay back on my bed, her dark brown hair falling just below her perky breasts "I know you want me Phil, I can tell by the way you look at me" she moaned as her hands were feeling all of her body starting with her breasts and then down to her sweet mound. "Please be a man and take me now" she cried as she began to move her underwear down her short slim legs and began walking towards me. I gently pulled her down so she was beneath me and began kissing her neck, swirling my tongue against her ear lobe as she moaned into me. I then began to move down her body showering her with delicate kisses. My fingers tweaked at her tiny erect nipples as my other hand played with her nub. I then took her breast into my mouth and began to lick and suck till she was begging for me. "Fuck me" she screamed as I began to kiss my way down her body dipping my tongue into her belly button as I continued my torture. I then lifted her legs over my shoulder, my hands holding her legs in place as I began to kiss her inner thigh moving toward her wet core. I gently flicked her clit with my tongue and she cried out in pleasure. I started off slow tasting her and savouring her as she clinged to the bed sheets. I started to move my tongue faster licking and sucking her wet core until I began to feel her legs shake. She was coming and it was an exquisite sight to watch it made my buldge and throb wanting to take her then and there. After her come down from her climax I then licked up her core one last time causing her to shiver as I lapped up the juices she had created. I then positioned myself at her hot entrance ready to fuck her, fuck her nice and hard when I heard the familiar sound of an alarm clock…._

It was then I realised as I opened my eyes I was alone in my bed and it was my alarm setting off. Great timing I thought to myself as I looked down and saw I had the biggest erection. FUCK what is this girl doing to me I thought as I rubbed my eyes with my hands to fully awake myself. I put on my running gear and decided to go clear my head as I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just us two

Chapter 3 – Just us two

Rebecca

It's Friday which means it's my date with Phil tonight and I am really looking forward to it. We have been texting a lot when he has been travelling to different shows and on the road. He calls me before he goes to bed to say goodnight which I think is kind of sweet, my ex boyfriend Dave never did anything like that he wasn't really affectionate, sometimes I wonder why I agreed to move in with him as we are the total opposites I guess I was just young and naïve. As I got dressed for work I saw I had 4 messages. One from Eve, Two from Phil and 1 from Mom as usual, I opened Phil's first and smirked at his messages.

Phil – TGIF, although Im a bit nervous about taking this beautiful lady for dinner tonight x

Phil – How cheesy was that! FUCK I actually cringed

I decided to send a quirky reply to assure him I wasn't freaked out

Rebecca – Oh who's the lucky lady you massive cheeseball ;-) xx

After a few minutes I had a reply

Phil – she's called Rebecca, dunno if you know her but shes mighty fine x

Rebecca – oh you loser haha, cant wait for dinner, hope you don't mind im not a salad type of girl xx

Phil – that's what I like, a woma who doesn't order just a crouton and has a sip of fucking water. Fuck yeah x

I giggled to myself as I began to leave for work, speaking of work Paul has been very off the past few days like he was avoiding me or whatever. I got on with it though as it is probably just the way that he is but he keeps staring at me and it's quite distracting fuck knows what is up with him.

As I walked into work I greeted Laurel, shock she was wearing something that showed off her tits and legs. She seems a nice girl though but she is very ditsy. I don't even want to imagine how she got the job. She kind of let it slip that she had been sleeping with Randy Orton the other day which was kind of out of the blue and I thought he was married the last time I checked. Whatever most men think with their dicks. I reached my desk and pulled out my phone quickly and replied to Eve as I heard th doors click open and it wasn't who I was expecting. It was the alpha male himself Randy Orton looking pretty fine in a grey suit with a black tie. He was definitely attractive I thought to myself. His cold grey blue eyes piercing me with venom as he glared over at me. He cleared his throat and snapped me out of my day dreaming.

"Are you Rebecca?" he snarled

"Yes I am, how could I help you?" I replied

"Paul isn't in today he is having a day with the children. So I am in charge of you today, we need to go into the city to a conference I thought it would be good for you to get a taste of what goes on in the business instead of sitting in a cooped up office?" he smirked

"That would be good Mr Orton, although I have so many duties to do today" I sighed

"Don't worry, Laurel will sort it. We have a car waiting outside so grab your things and hurry up please" he requested

I did as Randy asked and collected all of my things. I was going to a business conference that WWE was holding this was so exciting now I was going to find out how it really works and what they have done to market themselves. I had to text Phil and let him know what was going on.

As I got into the car Randy decided to start a conversation with me.

"So much planned for this evening?" he asked

"I'm going on a date tonight with a guy I met, he is good friends with my best friend Eve Torres" I replied

"Oh is he a wrestler?" he asked now intrigued

"He is indeed, its early days yet" I replied worried "Phil is a lovely man"

"PHIL BROOKS?" He shouted "You do know what CM stands for don't you" he was now laughing and it made me feel uneasy

"No Randy I don't." I snapped

"Chick Magnet, he gets plenty of pussy don't think you will get anywhere serious with him. He will fuck and chuck you" he snarled

"What like you do to most women?" I snapped back

"Fuck you, I am happily married thank you" he growled

"Oh yeah that's what Laurel said" I muttered

"What the fuck did you say?" he seethed

"Nothing." I said

"That's what I thought. Keep your fucking mouth shut" he glared

"or what" I challenged I might be small but I can be quite feisty

"I will make sure you will never work within the WWE again" he snarled "Just take my advice don't fuck on the first date"

I couldn't wait for this car ride to be over it was really starting to piss me off how much of a arrogant prick this guy was.

The business conference was really interesting I made sure I sat as far away from Randy that I could because he really annoyed me. He tried to talk to me when we were having our lunch too and it really bothered me this guy must be used to getting his own way constantly. When the conference was finished Randy asked the driver to take me home as there was no point going back to work I just hope he didn't try talk to me again..spoke too soon.

"Look Rebecca, I am sorry for snapping it's just you don't understand what happened between me and Laurel. I love my wife and daughter and I wouldn't want to hurt them they mean everything to me" he pleaded "I genuinely mean It I am really sorry I just don't have a very good temper"

I actually felt bad now "Randy it's okay, I mean it wasn't very nice but I can understand you don't want to break your family up. Just make sure Laurel knows that I don't want her getting hurt." I sighed

"I will make sure don't worry. I hope we can start over and maybe become friends?" he asked putting his hand out for me to shake it

I felt a bit uneasy but I would rather be on his good side "Okay then Friends we are" I accepted his hand and shook it gently

"Phil is a lucky guy by the way, I hope it goes well" he nodded as I left the car

"Thank you, goodnight Randy" I replied

I headed up to the shower so I could get myself ready for tonight nothing was stopping me from enjoying my night with Phil. It would also be the last time I saw him for 3 weeks so I wanted to make the most of it.

After my shower I dried my hair and styled it with loose curls like I did the night I met him and I decided to wear a long sleeved black dress with a red belt and red stilettos. I hope he would like this. I made sure all my makeup was immaculate and poured myself a class of pinot gregio to calm my nerves. Before long I heard a knock at my door and knew it must have been him. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Phil with a bouquet of red and white roses with a cheeky smile on his face I felt butterflies when I saw him. I couldn't help but blush this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"Evening beautiful, I hope this isn't too cheesy" he winked at me as he handed me the flowers

"Phil they are beautiful, I will just put them in a vase make yourself comfortable" I said cheerfully

After I had put the flowers in a vase me and Phil left my apartment and headed to Sushi Azabu the Japanese restaurant. It was beautiful inside and it was a good thing we both loved sushi. As we took our reserved seats we both smiled at each other

"I really appreciate this Phil it's a wonderful place" I smiled

"I haven't been out on a date for a long time so I had to ask John where to take you" he flushed "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight Rebecca?"

"Thank you Phil, you scrub up well yourself" I winked

We ordered our starters when the waiter approached us and I chose the prawn cocktail and Phil chose the garlic mushrooms. I had a glass of champagne and Phil had a Pepsi as always. We ended up talking the night away and I haven't felt such a connection with someone for a while. We had the same interests and hobbies and just generally clicked. As the night was coming to an end we decided the head back to my place for a coffee and a chat. We ended up chatting for a long time about family history and what we thought about marriage and children. In the next breath I was straddling him and we were kissing each other deeply and passionately it felt amazing.

Phil pulled away and asked "Look are you sure you want to move to the next step I mean its our second date I don't want you to think I used you or anything. I really like you Rebecca and I don't want to rush things."

"I really like you too Phil and if you aren't comfortable we don't have to go all the way" I said seductively as I took his hand and lead him to the bedroom

(Mature Content)

Phil was kissing me pretty fierce now and cupped my ass cheeks with his strong long fingers. My need was becoming more now and I knew I should probably please him before it really began. I moved my legs down to the floor and he pushed me down on my shoulders signalling the my time to get on my knees was now. I fell to my knees and gazed up at him as I kept eye to eye contact with him the entire time he was freeing his erection from his trousers. With one hand I started to stroke his thick cock and judging by his reaction I was doing it the way he liked it. My other hand was busy lightly squeezing his balls. The entire time I continued to kiss and lick the head of his shaft making sure my tongue light teased him. His reactions were signalling that he was on the edge and ready to shove himself deep inside my mouth. As I let him do this I lightly began to suck as he grabbed a fistful of my hair I moved my tongue in sharp circular motions causing him to moan loud. I began to pick up the pace and felt a familiar eruption in my mouth as he moaned deeply as he seed poured into the back of my throat. He picked me up and gently laid me on the bed where we would not be disturbed. He lifted my dress over my head so I was just in my underwear and he began to kiss from my neck to my chest. He removed my bra and began to torture my nipples as I gyrated my hips against him. Fuck this felt so good. He then took one of my nipples in his mouth and began to suck as I cried out in pleasure squirming beneath him. he continued to tease me for a while longer and then removed my panties. He then proceeded to trace kisses down my body and dipped his tongue into my navel which sent shivers up my spine. A short moment later he was devouring me with his skilled tongue, he was moving his pointed tongue back and forth across my nub teasing me and making me cry out with pleasure. "Mmm you taste so good Rebecca, so sweet" he groaned. He generally started to suck on my nub as I writhed beneath him begging him to make me cum, "Please Phil, I'm nearly there" I moaned loudly. My legs started to shake uncontrollably and I had a mind blowing orgasm which left me panting and worn out. Next thing I knew Phil was still between her my and started to lick my nub again slowly driving me into another frenzy. I was going to be having multiple orgasms in a minute" I cried out his name loudly teling him to go faster until I was driven into another climax my muscles clenching and convulsing once more. We hadn't even had sex and I had two mind blowing orgasms.

We lay for a good 10 minutes after doing foreplay and the next minute I was pulled into Phil's arms as he cuddled me from behind, I heard him sigh and say

"No regrets?" he asked. I smiled groggily "None at all babe, that was amazing even if it wasn't all the way" I kissed his lips gently and snuggled into him as we both fell asleep in a passionate embrace after furthering our relationship to the next level even if it wasn't all the way.

REVIEW PLEASE :) I WOULD LOVE YOUR OPINIONS THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. THANK YOU AGAIN xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The morning after

Rebecca

As I awoke from my deep sleep it took me a while to realise where I was and who was sleeping soundly next to me, his legs entwined with mine and his strong arms wrapped gently around my waist. I had the best night with Phil and I couldn't believe how it turned out in the end. The sexual chemistry, his touch, the way he pleasured me with his fingers and beautifully experienced tongue. I gasped at the thought of the night before all over again I was in a daze and I didn't want to wake up from it. I suddenly felt Phil stir next to me and I quickly shut my eyes so he thought I was still asleep. I felt him stroking my hair as he kissed my bare back gently. _You are so beautiful and you don't even know it _I heard him whisper as he gently stroked my waist making me giggle.

"Oh so you are awake" he chuckled "Is somebody ticklish"

"Yes I'm awake and no whatever gave you that idea" I smirked as I turned to face him his piercing green eyes connecting with mine

"Really, so what if I did this" he gently tickled my ribs and I burst out laughing, as he tickled me more I started screaming begging him to stop this torture

"Phil… Stop…Please" I cried laughing

"What you want me to do it more? Okay baby your wish I my command" he chuckled

He began to tickle me without stopping making me gasp for breath and laugh so much, eventually he stopped and turned to me and said

"Jeez I wish you made this much noise last night, Then again you weren't exactly quiet"

"Well you knew what buttons to press Phillip" I winked

"Round 2?" he begged as I felt his erection press against my thigh

"Hmmm actually I was thinking about taking a shower, then we could go get breakfast" I shouted as I got out of his grip and headed towards the bathroom "Oh and Phil, you might want to use your hand for your morning wood you know" I giggled as I saw his face, he was pouting and coming towards me, I squealed and quickly shut the bathroom door locking it behind me.

When I was finished in the shower I smelt an extravagant scent coming from the kitchen, I slowly headed towards it and saw Phil standing over the stove in nothing but his boxers cooking us a bacon and cheese omelette. It smelt exquisite and I quickly strode over to him and wrapped my arms around his beautiful waist and pressed my lips to his back.

"You didn't have to do this you know, we could've went out" I stuttered

"Why waste money on food that probably tastes like cardboard when you have a half naked man willing to cook for you then eat you later?" he chuckled

When he said that I felt a twinge in my nether regions imagining him devouring me like he did the night before. Fuck he was so sexy. He turned to me to get my reply

"I would love to, but I am meeting Eve today and you have a flight to catch" I frowned

"I wish I could stay with you. I hate travelling so much. Most of all I think I will hate not seeing you when I can" he said as he looked down to his feet

"I will miss seeing you every day too" I agreed as I softly lifted his head and crashed my lips against his. His cold lip piercing brushing against my lips as we deepened the kiss. Our tongues thrashing against each other as I felt him grip my ass and lift me so I could wrap my legs around him. I loved this, I loved being with Phil.

After breakfast Phil decided to go shower and get ready so he could go home and pack as he had a flight to catch. I quickly cleaned up the dishes and began to get ready myself because I was meeting Eve soon. I decided to put on my red lace panties with a matching red bra and some black leggings with a checkered red shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and put on my white converse as they were comfy. Phil entered the room in just a towel and came up behind me as I was putting my jewellery on.

"You look breath taking as usual Rebecca" he whispered as his lips pressed against my neck

I blushed "Well thank you, but you better get some clothes on before I rip all of mine off"

I gently pushed him back and brought him closer to me and whispered "And we woudnt want you to miss your flight would we" as my hand brushed past his erection as I walked out of the room leaving him startled. I swear being around this man was turning me into a nymphomaniac.

When it was time for Phil to go he gently held me in his arms and promised to call me when he got there and that he would see me in 3 weeks. I didn't want him to leave but I didn't have any choice. I quickly gave him a goodbye kiss and waved him off as he got into his car.

_Later that day_

As I walked into Starbucks I was quickly greeted by Eve with a hug and before I knew it she was grilling me about the night before shock.

"So how was it? Did you fuck? Was he big?" she squealed

"Calm down Eve, we are in public. No we didn't have sex but he is big" I blushed

"You totally gave him a blowjob didn't you?" she laughed "Well well not so innocent are you becky"

"Don't call me Becky!" I snapped "Well we might have had a fumble but he didn't want to go all the way and I'm glad we didn't."

"Sorry girl!, that's pretty cute though you guys are taking it slow" she added "Anyways WWE are doing hall of fame soon and my girl Lita will be getting inducted and I need a plus one, do you want to come?"

"What about John?" I quizzed

"He is going with Randy, he wanted boys night" she rolled her eyes

"Randy Orton? Oh he is a dickhead" I seethed

"Well you seem to have made a impression on him too. Hes been asking John about you and he wanted to know if John had your number" she added

"Ew no thanks. He is a rude, arrogant, selfish pig and I would rather swallow razor blades then talk to him" I snapped

"Good job we didn't give him your number then" she laughed "So you are coming with me yeah? You need to get a elegant dress"

"Yeah I will go, Well why don't we go shopping now?" I smiled

"Well why not, let's go you know I can't resist shopping" she cheered

Me and Eve ended up having a good day in the end and I found an outfit for the Hall of Fame ceremony which I hope Phil would be attending. I checked my phone once more and still had no message from him. I wonder If he was okay he would've arrived in Boston 2 hours ago. I pulled out my phone and gave him a call but there was no answer maybe he was just busy.


	5. Chapter 5 - No communication

Chapter 5 – No communication 

Rebecca

2 weeks have went by and I haven't heard anything from Phil, I understand that he has been busy working but a text to let me know he is okay doesn't take up much time. I have been stuck with Randy for the past 2 weeks at work he is being very nice to me for some reason, probably doesn't want his wife finding out he has been playing hide the sausage with other girls. Although he has been showing me the ropes a lot and he covered for me when I almost got in trouble with Paul for forgetting to mention is father in law Vince McMahon was dropping by to check on him. The Hall of Fame Ceremony was tomorrow night and Eve had booked us in to get our hair and makeup done before so me and Randy were going to fly on Pauls private Jet tonight. As we sat on the cream leather seats opposite each other I noticed Randy staring at me out of the corner of my eye. What was his problem? I quickly turned to him to catch him in the act but he quickly turned away.

"Have I got something on my face?" I asked

"No why?" he asked confused

"Well you keep fucking looking at me so I was wondering if I had a huge spot or something" I snapped

"I was just admiring your natural beauty" he winked

"Oh fuck off Randy" I laughed "I don't believe anything you say"

"Don't take a compliment then babe" he sniggered

"Ssssh you!" I said as our eyes locked together, his icy blue eyes searching mine and for once instead of coldness I swear I could see lust in his stare, I quickly looked away. I couldn't do that I was sort of with Phil and Randy was married with a young child. There was an awkward silence before Randy spoke again

"Are you looking forward to Hall of Fame? I'm sure you are as I know Phil will be there" he asked

"Yeah I am looking forward to it, I haven't heard from him for 2 weeks though" I sighed

"Oh really? That's strange." He shrugged and then put his hand on my leg which made me jump "If he doesn't realise what he has right in front of him then he is deluded, you are beautiful"

I blushed and moved his hand off my leg "Thank you Randy, I hope he does I really liked him, I am glad me and you can finally be friends after that rough start"

"Yeah of course, again I am sorry about that I thought you were just another stuck up know it all bitch" he winked "But you proved me wrong..very wrong"

"Are you flirting with me Mr Orton" I smirked

"You wish" he scoffed

"Oh here comes asshole Randy" I slapped his arm as I said this ad he grabbed my wrist and inched his face closer to mine. His lips inches away from mine and all I wanted to do was kiss him, this was wrong he was married.

"Would you like it if I was an asshole?" he brushed his lips against mine "Would it turn you on" his had was now caressing my face when suddenly we were interrupted

_Hello passengers this your captain speaking, we are ready to land so please buckle up your seatbelts and we shall arrive in just over 5 minutes. Thank you for flying with us_

We suddenly realise what we were doing and moved away from each other. None of us uttering a word till we landed at the airport and collected our luggage.

"Rebecca, there will be a car waiting outside for you to take you to the Hilton hotel, there is a suite already paid for that I would like you to have. Don't have any after parties and I shall see you tomorrow night" Randy smiled as if nothing had just happened what the hell

"Thank you Sir, I appreciate it. See you tomorrow" I smiled back just to be polite and quickly walked to the entrance where I saw the black car waiting for me. The Hilton hotel? A suite? Wow I really was starting to love the perks of my job

When I entered my suite I was astonished to see how beautiful it was, I had never been somewhere so perfect. The suite had two bedrooms and both of the beds were king-sized, a spacious elegant living room with a 42 inch plasma TV, free Wi-Fi and video games to play. Wow Phil would be in his element I giggled to myself. When I walked into the bathroom I felt my heart drop, the bath was huge and could fit about 4 people in it. It was so luxurious with candles all around it and a TV in front of it. So this is how celebrities live huh?. I decided to have a relaxing bath and stayed in there for a good hour enjoying all of the relaxing sensations and calmness. This was me time and I was going to forget about everything for tonight. When I exited the bathroom I saw on my phone that I had a text message from Randy.

_Randy - You hungry? Fancy going downstairs to eat?_

_Rebecca – I am pretty hungry but I think I will just order room service. You are welcome to join me?_

_Randy – Which suite you in? will be round in 5 minutes_

_Rebecca – Suite 3, Top floor. See you soon _

After a while I heard a silent knock on the door and went to go answer it, it was Randy of course and he looked hot tonight. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt which had a few buttons undone showing his exquisite chest and light blue jeans with black shoes. He did look pretty good now I could see why girls always went wild over. After I had stopped perving on him I saw him smirking at me as if he knew what I was doing.

"Like what you see" he sniggered

"Ha get over yourself Randy, You are too cocky for me" I laughed

At first I thought I saw him frown but then he gave me a small smile.

"You think I am cocky?" he asked shocked

"Just a little bit, Anyways why you standing at the door come in" I ushered him inside.

"You haven't done to bad Becs, Quite a shabby suite for an intern" he chuckled

"Well I didn't pay for it did I, I wasn't expecting it to be this luxurious. I am really grateful Randy thank you" I smiled at him a full grin and he smiled at me back

"So how about we have a drink I brought some wine" he said

"Sure why not, I do not want to get wasted though" I laughed

We ended up chatting about things that we didn't know we had in common. Then Randy opened up to me about how his wife Sam wasn't happy in the marriage anymore and had moved out. Now it made sense why he was avoiding the conversations about how she was, he didn't know cause he hadn't saw her in 2 weeks. We opened another bottle of wine and talked about past relationships until we saw the time that read 3:11 am.

"Shit I better get going if you want to wake up at a decent time tomorrow." He sighed

"Yeah It is getting late" I walked Randy to the door "Goodnight Randy" I hugged him and he tightened his hold on me before letting go

"No thank you Rebecca, it was good to talk to someone. Phil is lucky" he blushed he gently wrapped his hand around my waist and brought me closer to him. He pressed his lips to mine and it was a soft yet passionate kiss. I should have stopped it but I didn't want to I was enjoying it. I slowly parted my lips and Randy let his tongue invade my mouth and the kiss grew hotter and more passionate. I pulled away from him and said

"Wow that was nice" I blushed "I need to go to bed Randy, goodnight"

"Sorry Rebecca I have been wanting to do it for a while, Goodnight see you tomorrow" he sighed as he walked away and down the hall to his room. I closed the door and went to get in my king-size bed waiting for what the next day had planned for me.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ITS REALLY APPRECIATED. I AM GOING TO GIVE EVERYONE A BIT OF A SHOCK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. WHAT DO YOU THINK REBECCA SHOULD DO? RANDY OR PUNK? LET ME KNOW! X


	6. Chapter 6 - Hall of Fame

Chapter 6 – Hall of fame

After me and Eve had our gym session together we decided to go down to Subway and get a salad before we had to start getting ready for tonight. I was dreading talking to her because I still hadn't told her about me and Randy kissing the night before. As we got our food we sat down and began talking

"So girl, what you been doing with yourself?" Eve asked smiling

"Nothing really, same old Paul is still being weird I just got over it now" I giggled

"Yeah he seems a bit weird" she laughed "Any news on Phil? He will be there tonight."

"Nope not in two weeks, has he said anything to John about me?" I looked at her when I asked pleading for the right answer.

"John tried to bring you up..Phil said he didn't want to talk about that right now. As if he was confused on what to do" she sighed

"Well he could of at least let me fucking know" I seethed "Anyways I spent time with Randy last night so fuck Phil" I quickly covered my mouth when I realised what I said. Eve glared at me shocked.

"You did what" she shouted "Becs are you stupid that guy is married?"

"He is separated now, Sam left him. Do not tell anyone though" I replied

"What happened between you two?" she raised her eyebrow at me

"Just a kiss…It felt so nice though. Not as good as Phil, but still very very nice" I bit my lip ad began to think about how he kissed me with such passion and intensity

"Um Becs, can you not get wet in the middle of subway" she snorted

"Why are you so crude Eve" I giggled

"What are you going to do if you see Phil tonight" she asked

I thought to myself for a moment. "I am going to ignore him like he has me" I smirked

Later that evening

After me and Eve made had gotten our hair and makeup done it was time for us to start putting our dresses on. Eve decided to have her hair in loose curls with a quiff at the front. She opted for the smoky eye look with a bit of bronzer and she looked absolutely flawless before she even put the dress on, she was a very beautiful woman. Her dress was strapless and metallic gold with sequins all over the fabric which made it sparkle. She wore gold high heels and a matching clutch bag so they all went together to make the perfect outfit.

"Wow Eve you look amazing" I cried

"Thank honey" she smiled "I cant wait to see you in your dress, hurry and put it on"

My dark brown locks were styled into a twisted half up, half down hairstyle with curls; I looked good I had to admit. I made sure that the makeup artist enhanced my features to match my dress and we decided to keep my eye shadow a neutral grey colour, not too dark just right. I had the tiniest bit of eyeliner on to make my eyes seem larger and some mascara to make my eyelashes look exceptionally long. The dress I was wearing was a sheer pure white Michael Costello dress, Christian Louboutin shoes and Lorraine Schwartz jewellery..I felt like a million dollars. After I had put the dress on in my bedroom I silently made way into the lounge where Eve was sitting. As she turned around to look at me she gaped at me.

"Wow, Rebecca you look beautiful" she smiled "Honestly you look stunning"

"Thanks Eve, I kind of feel it tonight" I blushed

"Phil doesn't know what he is missing I tell you" she sighed

"Shall we have a glass of champagne before we go?" I smiled

"Girl you know me, love a glass of champs" she winked

After we had opened the bottle of champagne and poured a glass each Eve insisted we make a toast.

"To you Rebecca, for being the bestest friend and always supporting me even through my career choices. I LOVE YOU. Cheers" she laughed as we clanked our glasses together and took a sip.

After 10 minutes it was time for us to go to the ceremony, Randy and John were waiting for us in the lobby to ride with us in the limo. As we made our way out of the elevator John and Randy turned to us and smiled as if we were the only women in the building. They made us feel really special. Eve quickly greeted John and give him a passionate yet sweet kiss as Randy walked towards me.

"Rebecca, you look absolutely breath taking tonight" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Thank you, you look really good tonight too. You always look good in suits" I blushed

"May I escort you to the limo my lady" he asked putting out his arm for me to link

"That would be very nice Mr Orton" I kindly took his arm and began walking to the car.

When we arrived at the ceremony we had many pictures of us taken and Rand and John answered a few questions. We slowly walked to where we were sitting and me and Eve noticed we were sitting with John and Randy. How fun. Eve decided to sit next to John and then Randy and me sat next to eachother. What I didn't realise thought was the person next to me was Phil unti I turned round to face him, our eyes connecting with each other as we realised the chemistry was still there. Phil suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh hello Rebecca, I didn't expect to see you here" he smirked "Its been a while huh"

"Been a while? How come you didn't call me?" I gritted my teeth at his pig ignorance

"Look we need to talk about that later, reckon you could get rid of viper and meet me after the ceremony?" he asked agitated I was with Randy.

"Well we are just friends Phil and he hasn't treat me like you have. Yes I will meet you after the ceremony so we can talk privately" I shrugged what harm could It do.

"Are you here alone?" I asked intrigued

Before he could answer Trish Stratus's music had started she was going to inducting Lita tonight as they were best friend from what Eve had told me. As the ceremony began Trish was talking about past memories with Lita and how they became so close during the on screen feuds with each other. Before long it was time for Amy Dumas aka as Lita to come out and accept her hall of fame award and to thank different people who have helped her

"_Thank you, When get the nod from the WWE hall of fame its of course a look back, a reflection of your career and your work. And my body work is EXTREME.I would not be here today if it wasn't for the golden era, by the golden era I mean a group of women strong, powerful, athletic. Women who could kick ass in the ring. Im talking about Ivory, Molly Holly, Jazz, Jaqueline, Victoria, Mickie James and last but not least my bestie, Trish. I also want to take a minute to thank my Mom. I love you. And last but certainly not least, babe I know I said I wouldn't do this but I have to because I love you Phil thank you!. You helped me navigate through this crazy WWE life and I am so thankful. I look forward to many chapters in our future. Thank you to the fans I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you. I love you all! Thank you so much"_

Phil? Why the fuck was she mentioning Phil as if he was her boyfriend. It couldn't be could it, I tried to make eye contact with him but he wouldn't budge. He knew I was going to find out this way I was fuming. I quickly glanced at Eve who looked as if she was going to blow. John quickly gripped her hand to tell her to calm down. Randy looked at me with a look of pity. I was not going to let this get to me. Phil was a dickhead and he could shove that chat later up his egotistical ass.

After the ceremony we were all escorted to the main hall where the after party was just beginning. I decided to have a few drinks of champagne to calm myself down as everybody who knew about me and Phil was worried about me. Randy kept asking if I was okay but I didn't know what to say, I felt like a mug. As if this was happening to me I was so upset. That's when I saw him, him that fucking useless asshole who couldn't have the decency he was with Amy. Fooling around with me, telling me he didn't want to rush it. Now it all made sense he was fucking her while dating me. His eyes met mine and he sighed and looked almost hurt by what had just happened. I quickly looked away and put my arm around Randy who kindly put his arm around my waist and escorted me to the dance floor. I could feel Phil's eyes burning into my back but I didn't care. He could go fuck himself as far as I am concerned.

Me and Randy danced the night away and we were actually having such a good time that I completely forgot about Phil. After a few more drinks I started to feel a bit tipsy and decided to go to the toilet to freshen up. That was when I felt him behind me and I quickly turned to face him. His face looking sad and disappointed, them beautiful emerald eyes piercing into mine.

"I'm sorry" he sighed "I wanted to tell you. I didn't know she was going to do that"

"Well sorry doesn't cut it, you humiliated me. You made me think I had done something wrong and all along you were fucking her" I shouted

"Rebecca please hear me out, I am not happy with her. She wants to move to the next step I don't love her" he seethed

"Then why the fuck are you with her?" I snarled "You know what I don't fucking care, Enjoy your night and delete my number you are nothing to me"

I turned to leave but he caught my arm and spun me round to face him. his lips brushing past mine as he planted soft kisses on my lips. I finally gave In and we ended up kissing passionately. The chemistry still there, the sparks flying everywhere like lightning bolts. We couldn't do this he was with Amy. I quickly slapped Phil and made a dash for it and headed towards Randy.

"Rebecca are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Take me home Randy. I don't want to be here anymore" I sobbed

Randy and I told Eve and John what was going on and we ended up going back to the hotel. I stayed up most the night crying to Randy and he was so supportive and comforting. We ended up in a passionate embrace, kissing eachother as if our life depended on it. After a while of making out we drifted off to sleep, Randy embracing me from behind with his tatted arms wrapped around my waist. To be quite honest with you it felt good.

**Thanks for the favourites, follows and reviews. Very thankful for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to do a 6 month time jump as this was the last time Rebecca and Phil saw each other. It is going to get better though I have many ideas. I shall be updating soon! **

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – 6 months

_Rebecca_

_6 months have past since that night although for me it feels like just yesterday. I haven't spoken to Phil since then and I don't plan on doing so anytime soon. A lot has changed recently I am now in a relationship with the viper himself Randy Orton. We decided to get together a few weeks after hall of fame because of the chemistry we had, I also applied to become a diva and I was successful. So since then I have been training to and my debut is this upcoming Friday. I am so nervous but Randy keeps telling me I am doing fine and he keeps helping me in and out of the ring if you know what I mean. I haven't ever felt such a connection with someone physically before, He know what I like and how I like it. I haven't saw Phil for a while thank god, I know he is still with Amy Dumas though as she never stops fucking tweeting about him. _

I decide to wake up from my deep sleep and turn over to see my alpha male slept silently right next to me, oh he is fucking gorgeous. His perfectly defined muscles holding me by my wait, his beautiful torso pressed against me. He is mine and I have never been happier. I gently place my hand on his face, caressing him gently thinking how I am the luckiest girl in the world when he suddenly flinches and his beautiful icy blue eyes flutter open and he gazes at me lovingly.

"Good morning princess" he smirked

"Morning" I blushed, I love when he calls me that

"enjoying the view" he said as he kissed my neck it sent shivers down my spine everytime

"Yes of course I am, you are "The Viper" after all" I giggled as he flipped me so I was on my back as he pinned my hands above my head

"You know not to use that smart mouth with me Rebecca," he teased "I will fuck you so hard you won't be going to this debut on Friday"

"You wouldn't dare" I smirked "And anyways I could always go find Phil"

I shouldn't of said that because of what a jealous person Randy is but I cant help but wind him up he gets so annoyed and then I get rough sex so I cant complain

"Becks, I know what you are trying to do. And I would love to fuck you so hard you scream but I have to go see Alanna today and also fit a workout in there" he frowned

Since Randy got divorced he is very sensitive at the moment and finds it hard talking about it. I have met his daughter a few times and she is quite the little angel, knows a lot for her age though. Me and his ex wife Samantha are cordial as we can be but I know she doesn't like the thought of Alanna coming to stay here when I am visiting.

"Oh yeah, of course baby" I smiled as I pressed my lips to his to reassure him I wasn't mad. "Go spend time with your baby girl"

"I love you Rebecca" he said as he deepened the kiss so we were now making out and I pulled away and replied

"I love you too, you soppy ass,now go get a shower and see your girl"

After Randy left I decided to give Eve a call as I hadn't spoke to her since Monday and I wanted to see how her and John were. They were going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment and she was sure he was seeing someone else which I reassured her wasn't true because John worshipped the ground she walked on.

After the second ringing tone she answered her phone sounding very happy to hear from me

Eve: "Hey baby girl, how are you? I am so happy to hear from you"

Rebecca: "Hello girly, I am really good thank you! Randy just left to go see his daughter so I thought I better call you back. How are you"

Eve: "Ohhhh lover boy I see" she laughed "I am all good actually, me and John however still a bit iffy. Since he became the champion he has had to work away more and more and its hard for us. Especially considering… oh never mind"

Rebecca: "Especially considering what Eve? I know when you are hiding something"

Eve: "Look I am not exactly sure, but I haven't had a period in two weeks and I am too scared to take a test you know"

Rebecca: "Eve you idiot, it is best to find out instead of sitting worrying about it. Look I am free all day we can go together if you like"

Eve: she started crying "Oh you are such a good friend to me, How about I pick up a test and we can do it at your house?"

Rebecca: "Hey don't cry, of course we can. I will make us some coffee and I shall see you soon yes?"

Eve: "Yeah that would be nice, I shall leave now. Love you babe"

Rebecca: "Love you too! Bye"

I quickly got myself showered and dressed for Eve arriving when I completely forgot to check my phone. I had 2 missed calls and a text off Randy.

Randy – Just to let you know I am here safe. See you tonight x

I quickly replied to his text

Me – Glad to know baby, key will be under doormat. Let yourself in x

I dressed myself in a pair of black leggings and a black crop top and put my grey nike hoody over it to prepare me for my run after Eve was gone. Before long Eve had arrived and she was a nervous wreck. We didn't do the test straight away because I didn't want her to feel rushed. We sat and had a cup of coffee and she went into the bathroom to do the test. We waited 3 minutes before the results were accurate.

"I..I.. Pregnant Becks" Eve sobbed as she looked at the stick in her hands "What am I going to do? John is never home and we aren't on the best of terms now. What if he thinks I got pregnant to tie him down or save the relationship"

I gently put my arms around her and embraced her as I felt her sob into my chest.

"Look Eve, you and John have been together for 4 years now. You have had worse times than this" I said confidently "Anyways you know how much John wanted kids! He will be overjoyed"

"But I have to give up my wrestling career and everything" she cried "I don't think I am ready for that"

"Call John and tell him you need to talk when he is home" I pleaded "He is home tomorrow morning before we head off to Ring of honour"

"Yes you are right. I don't know what I would do without you Becks" she smiled wiping the tears away from her face smudging her makeup even more.

I texted Randy to let him know that Eve would be staying at my apartment tonight and that we could see each other tomorrow. He was fine with it and was glad he could spend some more time with his daughter. We decided to order a pizza and watch some chick flicks that made us laugh and cry. It was nice to spend some girl time with Eve since we never really had the chance to do it since we both were in relationships with men who were constantly on the road. It didn't help that our partner were both in a feud with each other for the championship though.

I suddenly felt my phone buzz and looked down to see I had a text message from an unknown number

? – Is this Rebecca?

Me – Yeah who is this?

? – Could you meet me for coffee tomorrow morning? I would like to speak with you

Me – not until you tell me who this is.

? – meet me at starbucks at 9. I miss you

It then clicked to mw who it was. It was Phil he was trying to get into my head before my big debut. I was not going to let that happen and anyways I was with Randy now why would I want to dig up the past? It's been 6 fucking months. Why does he suddenly care now?

Me – Why?

Phil – We need to talk, we left on a bad note last time. I wont try anything I promise I know your with wonder boy.

Me – don't call him that. Ok but I am not staying long. Say your shit then im gone

Phil – Thank you becks, I look forward to seeing you x

I shut my phone off after that because I couldn't deal with wanting to text him back and talk to him. I missed Phil but I had to remember I was in a happy relationship that Phil could never give me. I loved randy and there was nothing that was going to change that. Or was there?

**Sorry its been so long everyone I have been so busy. Thank you to all my new followers and favourite I am very thankful. Cant wait to update about their meeting! Thank you again! Don't forget to review I would appreciate it x**


End file.
